There has been known a programmable logic device (PLD). The PLD is a semiconductor device which is capable of changing a constituent logic circuit thereof, and includes a plurality of logic elements and a plurality of connection elements.
The logic element operates as a combination circuit or a sequential circuit. The logic element is, for example, a storage element block which is configured by a plurality of storage elements that configures a truth table. The plurality of storage elements are, for example, a static random access memory (SRAM).
The connection element switches the connection between the logic elements. The connection element is, for example, a transistor switching element. Accordingly, the PLD may for example rewrite the SRAM, and turn on/off the switching element to rewrite the constituent logic circuit.
Semiconductor devices which operate the storage element blocks as the connection element have been disclosed.